


The Corn Conundrum

by plinys



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Crack, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You better not get me kicked out of college."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corn Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quibbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibbler/gifts).



> This was written as the by product of one asthma attack + three benadryl + one nyquil + four cups of coffee, I'm kind of shaking but I said I would post something ever day so here we are. This is for Jen, whose college had a cornfield, wtf Jen?
> 
> Also it fills the free space on my bingo card.

Inviting Kate to visit her at college had seemed like a good idea a week ago when she had off handedly suggested in during one of their weekly skype phone calls. It had been a spur of the moment thing said in between the middle of _I miss you_ and _it’s lonely here in the middle of nowhere._

Honestly, she hadn’t expected the other girl to take her up on the offer.

After all surely she had better things to be doing than flying halfway across the country at the drop of a hat simply because Cassie missed her.

Apparently not, because she had been woken up that morning to the sound of a very incessant knocking at her door, and when she finally managed to throw the offending piece of wood open there stood a very excited Kate on the other side.

“I just flew three hours to get here,” Kate had said as soon as the door open, “you still miss me?”

“Not now that you’re here,” Cassie had replied before pulling Kate into a hug that had ended far too soon.

After that everything had happened so quickly, she had gotten an assurance out of Kate that the she would be staying the weekend and not disappearing the second Cassie turned her back, and then she had to rush out the door in order to make it to her first class of the day on time.

While sitting in class she kept trying to imagine what Kate was doing back in her dorm room, probably flicking through the television stations for the newest episode of Dog Cops or goofing on her laptop.

None of the things she even thinks of considering comes close to the reality, that greets her when she opens up her door.

“No.”

“Cassie, please!”

“You better not get me kicked out of college,” Cassie protests, as she takes in the sight of the supplies Kate had gathered while she was in class.

There’s bolt cutters, a mag light, four different types of rope, among other things.

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out where Kate is going with this one, especially not since the same phone conversation where she had confessed missing Kate also involved her informing the other girl about a particular anomaly on her college’s campus.

“They can’t kick you out of college for breaking into a _corn field_.”

“You have no idea how seriously this school takes corn.”

Kate just scoffs at that and continues shoving the supplies into the obnoxious purple backpack that she had brought with her, “you know this wouldn’t have happened if you had just gone it college in New York like a normal person.”

She does have a point, as much as Cassie would hate to admit it, and alright maybe she has missed the gang. Skyping once a month with Kate to beg for details on the guys and everything else hasn’t been nearly as satisfying as living down the street from all of them had been.

Plus there was the fact that she hadn’t been able to see that trademarked Kate Bishop smile in far too long that had left her a homesick too many nights to count.

Matters that were only made worse when Kate would start gushing about the new members of the group – some guy that could never remember to wear a shirt and this girl that punched first asked questions second.

She might have been a tiny bit jealous, but she wasn’t about to admit any of that to Kate, so she just shrugs her shoulders casually.

“So says the girl not going to school.”

“I’m too cool for school,” Kate replies, before flicking her aviator glasses down over her eyes as though that somehow proved her point. It didn’t, but she was pretty sure Kate knew that.

“Now come on Cassie, we’ve got a corn field to break into.”

“I still feel like this is a bad idea.”

“When have I ever dragged you along on something that turned out bad?”

“Do you want a list?”

“Look, Cassie, if they kick you out of college then you can come live with me. I’ve got that huge apartment my dad bought during his whole _buy Kate’s love_ stage and you would definitely liven up the place,” Kate says, like it’s as simple as that, and maybe it is, “so pretty please break into this corn field with me, so I can continue to live the life of a youthful delinquent before I turn old and grey.”

“You know not all of us are incredibly rich and can get by without a degree right?”

“Don’t worry! I’ll pay you to live with me! It’ll be fun!”

“Fine.”

“Fine as in: fine you’ll quit college and move in with me, or fine as in: fine you’ll break into this weirdly protected corn field with me?”

“Either, but preferably the second option.”

“I knew I could convince you eventually!”

 

 


End file.
